There are many situations in which accurate, fast and fool-proof measurement of objects of disparate size is desired. In many of these applications it would furthermore be desirable to correlate the measurement of the object with identification thereof. This invention is directed at such measurement instruments and systems.
One example of a situation in which a fast and accurate product measurement system, preferably with associated data reporting system, would be desirable is found in modern grocery retailing operations. It will be appreciated that it is important to the retailer as well as to the wholesaler of goods to determine the shelf space to be given to a particular manufacturer's product or product line.
There is a chronic need in many segments of the retailing industry to be able to accurately measure product dimensions. Shelf space management is an essential part of retail marketing operations where shelf space is a consideration, such as in the food industry. Retailers who rely on displaying products on shelves are constrained by the total amount of shelf space available to them. This is a function of the size of the store and the arrangement of the shelves within the store. In order to maximize profitability and minimize inventory, retailers would like to be able to stock as much product on the shelves and store as little product in the "back room" as possible. For a building of a given size this permits a maximum amount of space to be utilized as sales space and a minimum amount as inventory storage space. A device and system for determining the amount of shelf space to be assigned to given goods, on the part of the retailer, and measurement of the actual amount of space given to goods, on the part of the wholesaler, is of great interest. A need thus exists in the art for a measurement system which can enable such shelf-space determinations to be made quickly and accurately, and which will provide data of high integrity in a cost- and time-efficient manner.
The amount of shelf space a particular product occupies is a function of the outside dimensions of its package and of the orientation of the package with respect to the shelf. To determine the maximum dimension of the package with respect to a given orientation, it is desired that a simple and accurate device be provided which measures the actual outside dimension of the package. Note that it is the maximum outside dimension which must be measured, not merely the outside dimension of most of the package. For example, the spacing of cans on a shelf is determined by the outside dimension of the bead or rim around the can ends. Any measuring device to be useful in this environment must measure the can over the bead, not merely measure the diameter of the body of the can.
In particular, in order to accommodate the retailer's desire to make the most efficient use of shelf space, a number of companies have developed techniques for providing shelf space management assistance to the retailers. Examples of shelf space management systems currently available are the SPACEMAN.TM. and SPACEMAN II.TM. software programs developed by Logistics Data Systems. These programs are capable of graphically displaying optimum shelf space configurations for products of various sizes and shapes.
One thing which these sophisticated shelf space management systems need is input information about the size of each product. It is important to know the "worst case" dimensions. As mentioned, for example, cans have lips at the joinder of the side with the can top or bottom. These lips protrude outwardly and/or upwardly; thus a measurement taken at some position along the can side will be smaller than a measurement taken across the lip. Another example would be a box of powdered products such as laundry detergent, having a retractable pour spout on the side. Even in the closed position, the pour spout creates a slight bulge which will affect product space requirements.
In order to properly manage shelf space, it is important to know the largest package dimensions, which, not uncommonly, are the most difficult to measure. It is also important to be able to make the necessary measurements quickly. A further criterion is that a minimum of skill be required on the part of the person making the measurements.
For simplicity in processing, it would be desirable to electronically record the measurement as it is made. This will save operator time and reduce the likelihood of operator error.
It may also be desirable to provide a ready means of inputting data indicative of the number of identical products on the shelf, and a means of recording information identifying the contents of the can, such as the manufacturer and product names, so as to enable complete and accurate shelf space information to be gathered without undue effort on the part of the operator.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide an improved measurement system which provides an electronically communicable output indicative of the size of the object being measured.
A further object is to provide an improved measurement system in combination with means for generating an electronically communicable identification of the product itself, with means for operator input of the number of identical products in a row, and with means for correlating these data items.
Additional objects and features will become apparent to persons skilled in the art from the following description of the preferred embodiments of the invention.